How Icelandic Aria Got Her Name
by BananaxBlue
Summary: Aria goes to Iceland after Ali's death. Set before 2nd Book. From Adventure to Cuddly moments.
1. Chapter 1

How Icelandic Aria Got Her Name

**A/N**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the Charecters in this except for Ben **

** Please Review if you read. **

**END A/N**

Chapter One

_True friends are like diamonds, precious but rare. Fake friends are like fall leaves, found everywhere._

_- Anonymous_

"If you could dance everything away, would you?"

Aria Montgomery placed the crystal martini shot glass down on the small coffee table. She was fed up with the stupid questions, the horrible music, and the moist air. She swirled around, coming face to face with Ben, purposely.

"Um, _ja_, I tink" She hadn't realized the full affects of the blueberry scotch until she had been forced to play into Ben's overly lame pickup line.

Ben was Mike's "friend" and a little on the picky side when it came to girls. He had high cheek bones and the cutest freckles splattered across his nose. Aria held back the urge to kiss each one.

"So would you like to give it a go?" Ben asked, holding out his hand and nodding towards the dark room filled of sweaty, skimpy dancers.

Aria thought for a moment, "sorry, Ben" she tried, using the hottest Icelandic Aria smile she could muster, and stumbling half heartedly towards the bathrooms. She felt dirty. Why?

Because she missed Alison.

Aria Montgomery missed Alison DiLaurentis, and she hated it.

------------

"Aria!" Ella Montgomery's high strung voice hit the perfect chandeliers and wrung throughout the modest cottage. "Aria?!"

Aria was pushed under piles of postcards and chocolates, buried underneath layers of silk sheets and blankets. She was lying in her closet, hugging Pigtunia, and waiting for her mother to stop calling her name. She would just have one of the maids do whatever it was she had to do anyway.

Ella was always trying to push chores on the "children" to teach them responsibility.

But Mike would never do his, and Aria was determined she would marry a rich man one day, some day, in the future.

She pouted her oversized lips, watching her mother stomp up the oak steps in her mules.

Each step made a large clack noise like hitting a brick on a side walk, only three times worse. 'So much for sleep', Aria thought to herself as Ella placed a slim hand on the side of her new orange wrap dress. The other trailed its dainty way up to pat her neat bun, what she did mostly when she was confused.

"Now Aria" she began, and then stopped, as if maybe lectures were not of the right moment. "Aria what are you doing?" she was so obviously confused.

"Are you high" she asked, giving no reference to the thousands of postcards, pictures, memorabilia scattered across the room. Aria scoffed. She felt like a little girl suffering from her first break– up.

Ella waved her hand in the air swiftly as if to push the thought away. "I'm sorry dear, you must be home sick." She sat neatly on the bed, and motioned for Aria.

Aria got up; she took a step forward and cleared her throat. _Homesick _was a new word to add to her little drama act. In fact, homesick, it should be the title of it.

But she wasn't homesick – truly. In fact, there was nothing left in Rosewood she needed.

Alison DiLaurentis was dead. Noel Kahn didn't even _compare_ to the boys in Iceland.

And her "friends" where just that, friends in quotes, the postcards had stopped, and she had truly stopped hanging of their direct and impersonal glances to the most boring scandals, and the most Ali-sick words she had ever read.

Alison would always be with her.

At least she knew that.

"I'm not homesick, El-_lah" _She said, and pulled out a pair of tie-up knee high boots. She looked in the mirror "I have a party to go to" she announced - more to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

How Icelandic Aria Got Her Name

**A/N **

**I do not own any of the charecters **

**besides once again Ben and Miss Snider **

**oh! and this is a short chapter because the next one is long **

**please review!!**

**END A/N**

Chapter Two - Trouble in Paradise

_From the very fountain of enchantment there arises a taste of bitterness to spread anguish amongst the flowers._

_- Lucretiuos _

Ella had a creepy smile on her small slim face. Well, she always had a smile like that anyways, but today, Aria felt its full creepy impact.

Their slick black Mercedes pulled effortlessly into an open spot in front of the art clinic.

"And so that is why I don't want to go" Aria finished, just as her mother dipped out of the shiny black convertible. "Ell-_ah_!!!" screamed Aria, her little voice cracking up and her face forming into a pout. "You can't party your life away, Aria" Ella said, stopping quickly and turning around to give Aria a pointed look. She also made sure no one had been close enough to see. "Your father need's us, and we are going to support him"

Why did she have to make so much sense at the most unlikely moments??

Arms crossed, Aria left the car and sauntered into the clinic, it would be a long day, really.

---------------------

"And I would like to personally thank Miss Snider" Aria's father, Bryon, was standing behind a glass podium, accepting an award, and placing his hand on the shoulder of a CEO of whatever company was hosting this.

He gave a billion dollar smile, and turned back to his family "And my family, for being there for me, and for backing me up and moving here" He chuckled as he said this.

Ella looked touched.

Mike was half asleep.

Aria needed a drink.

The audience exploded into laughter and applauds, as if that had been the best, and well, thought out speech in the world. One more billion dollar smile, even one from Aria, and her father descended the stage.

'Finally' she thought, it was 12:00 pm and the after party was just about to begin.

-------------

It was also 4:00 am when the slick black Mercedes sped back through the beautiful gated community. 'Finally' she thought again, dreaming of being reunited with her Pigtunia, smiling at the thought of rest.

--------------

"Almost everyday the Harbor has these_ awe_-some dance parties." Mike sang, butting himself into another conversation that really wasn't his business. "You can come with me and Ben" Mike offered. Ben looked up. Aria winced.

They where both sprawled across two La-Z-Boy recliners testing their skills in this dumb Halo 2 video game.

Aria tried again "But mom I'd rather stay home" she said, completely ignoring Mike's offer. She stared down at her Emilio Pucci pumps rocking back and forth on the white tile.

"I need you to be out of the house, though" Ella finally said, referencing the meeting that could not go wrong. "If this is even a bit off, it could cost your dad's career" she said dramatically.

Aria stomped her foot in disbelief, "Fine." she growled.

If this was _Paradise_ it wasn't even half of what it was cracked up to be.

---------


End file.
